1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic messaging systems. In particular, this invention relates to locating and presenting messages that are conversationally related to an electronic message.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic messaging systems, such as an e-mail system or an electronic news system, allow one or more individuals to communicate with one another. In particular, a first individual will specify address information of the recipient(s) and then populate the body of the message with message content. The electronic message is then delivered to the recipient(s) for review. One or more of the recipients can then, for example, reply to the message, forward it to additional individuals, store the message, or the like. Thus, the number of e-mail messages can rapidly grow and conversations on the original topic can continue ad infinitum.
Alternatively, a recipient may not immediately respond to a received e-mail. For example, a recipient may read the e-mail, and then store it with the intention of replying at a later date. Then, at a later date, the recipient may generate a new e-mail back to the original sender. This new e-mail may, for example, include information pertinent to the original e-mail, plus, for example, supplemental conversationally related material. This e-mail is then returned to the original sender with the mutual understanding that a conversation on a particular topic had previously occurred and this e-mail was in response to, or supplemental to, the original e-mail message.